


Secret In The Attic

by Ghiacciolite



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, like milder than the taste of flour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite
Summary: You're positive there's someone living in your attic, and the idea is both terrifying and exciting.
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader, Billy Lenz/You
Kudos: 31





	Secret In The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a slasher fic, it’s kinda Billy Lenz/reader, but kinda downplayed.

You had a secret hidden up in your attic.

No one knew about it except you, even the secret itself didn't seem to know you knew.

For what you would guess must have been at most a month, a man had been living in your attic, making obscene phone calls to the house phone. You had never actually seen him, but you kinda enjoyed his phone calls, it was nice to feel like someone was interested. Was he cute? He _sounded_ cute. Sometimes. Other times he sounded terrifying. It was all so exciting.

You found out he was in your house one night when you couldn't sleep, laying awake in bed at 3am going over something embarrassing that happened to you way back in middle school. You could only just barely pick up faint sounds, like someone very cautiously opening something. You strained your ears to hear, to figure out what exactly was going on, and your eyes went wide as you recognized the sound of the ladder extending from the attic and coming to rest on the plush carpet below.

Soft footsteps crept around your house for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than ten minutes. The entire time, you lay in bed, still as the dead, too scared to move. When you woke up in the morning, you combed your house, excluding the attic, looking for any trace that it wasn't simply a dream. A few things missing from your fridge all but confirmed your suspicions.

You spent the rest of the day pacing in the park, trying to decide just what to do. There _had_ to be a connection between the person hiding in your attic and the lewd calls you received, it just wouldn't make sense otherwise. On one hand, it was horrifying having some unknown stranger living in your attic and calling you, but on the other hand, it was thrilling, a rush you'd never felt before. Mysterious and possibly dangerous, it was like playing with fire and you couldn't wait to light the next match.

You started getting bolder, reckless. You'd engage with him on the phone, playing into his sexual fantasies that he rasped out over the line. You'd make extra helpings of food, and leave them wrapped so neatly in the fridge. You'd take naps earlier in the day, solely to stay up at night and listen to him roaming around your house. You had the biggest grin on your face when he slipped up on one call and referred to himself as “Billy”. Now you at least had a name to put to your faceless tenant.

It was two days until Christmas when you realized you had gone too far.

You had been in a good mood, every gift you had shipped for your relatives arrived at their destinations, and a fire was crackling in the fireplace, Christmas tunes playing joyfully on the radio.

The phone rang, and you rushed to answer it, curling the cord around your finger as you answered.

“Well, if it isn't you again! Got something to say?” You joked. “What was it you said last time? Something about 'stuffing my stocking underneath the Christmas tree'? Well, I'd love to see you try!”

There was no reply, only heavy breathing. For the first time, the man on the other line, Billy, was speechless. The line went dead, and for a moment you heard nothing but the crackling of the fireplace and an old rendition of “O Come, All Ye Faithful” slowly emanating from the radio.

Then, the sound of the attic hatch lifting.

Your heart began to race as panic finally set in. Was he seriously going to make good on his threats? You had only been joking around, didn't he understand, it was all just for fun?

You would soon find that Billy had a _very_ different idea of fun than you.


End file.
